Natsuko Honda
Natsuko Honda is a primary character of Ousama Game The Animation. She is a popular girl in Class 2-1 of Kure Academy who has a crush on Nobuaki and is Chiemi's twin sister.boto i want her to stab me thas m,y kink imma nut rq Appearance Natsuko is a rather small girl. She has violet-brown hair that is chest-length, and she has a small beige clip on the left side of her bangs. She has blue eyes and wears the standard female uniform for Kure Academy, with thigh-high dark grey socks and black school shoes. Personality Natsuko is a very sweet person, usually being the first to introduce herself. She is cheerful and popular because of her outgoing nature. She is also said to be a fast runner (according to Kaori) and this is demonstrated at the sports relay race. She is shown to be athletic, as she could climb and jump from a wired fence with ease and helped her team win at sports day. She is also emotional and she confides in her friends. It is revealed in Ousama Game: Kigen that she is the twin sister of Honda Chiemi. She has a darker, more twisted side to her as a result of the events of Ou-sama Game: Rinjou, but tries to hide it in hopes of a normal school life. Plot Ousama Game: Rinjou Natsuko was named by Kazunari Honda as same to his past lover's name. But Kazunari grew up to loathing Natsuko as a baby since it reminds him of his past, especially his participation of his King's Game. His hatred becomes worse when he struck baby Natsuko that he sent her to Yonaki Village to live with her grandmother. Natsuko's forbidden love with her cousin made her infamous in the village, and as she shed tears and manufactured too much hatred, the virus that triggers the King's Game awakened and her class in her school became the game's setting. Not much have been known on what happened in the game but it made her personality twisted and dark due to experiencing the death of her classmates and even killing one herself as she slammed her classmate's face on the wall. Kentaro, her lover, as well as other minor characters died in the game for not obeying the order. Natsuko has been charged in the hospital for being unconscious in the middle of the game, and receiving a text from the other survivor, she went to the rooftop. The blue-haired survivor talked to Natsuko and somehow made her furious which caused Natsuko to push her off the railings and fell on her death. Thus, Natsuko becoming the winner of the second King's Game. Ousama Game: The Animation Three months later after the events of Ousama Game: Rinjou, Natsuko transferred school hiding her dark personality to her classmates. She is known for being a cheerful girl who warms up transferees into her class and is famous for being the anchor of a marathon. When Nobuaki passed the baton to her, she surprisingly overtakes the current champion of the marathon, granting her class the winner of the game. She even grows up to liking Nobuaki, despite the latter trying to shrug her and her other classmates off. When the first King's Game message "Nobuaki to kiss Natsuko before midnight" was sent to everyone in the class, Natsuko's friends thought it was Nobuaki trying to make his move on her. At evening, Natsuko looked all over Nobuaki until she found him at the park, being anxious about the text message. When asked by Nobuaki on what heavens look like, she told him that it doesn't matter since living is the best. During the middle of their conversation, she kissed Nobuaki, thus, obeying the order of the King. When a chain of messages from the King was received by the both of them, she was ordered by Nobuaki to call their other classmates to meet them at the park. She bear witness on how Yuuichi died by blood loss due to disobeying the King's order. When the King ordered her to hook up with Teruaki, she begged Nobuaki to do it with him first since she claimed she is a virgin. However, after Nobuaki dismissed her and Teruaki coerced her to do it right at the park, her other persona came into view and she pushed Teruaki. Nobuaki tried to talk to her privately in the middle of the forest. She stated that a true human would sacrifice others in order to survive and asked Nobuaki if that is how he survived in his past game. She started to choke Nobuaki and said that she wants to kill him at that moment but Nobuaki harshly pushed her on the ground. In return, she screamed and claims that she was being attacked by Nobuaki. Her other classmates then tried to beat Nobuaki in front of her, and Natsuko told Mizuki to send one of her "die" texts to Nobuaki. She became annoyed when Mizuki cannot do it as she threw her phone and when Kenta saved Nobuaki from the classmates. However, she smiled as she got hold of Nobuaki's cell phone. Natsuko took Teruaki with her and went to a nearest room and he forcefully had sex with her. Natsuko called Nobuaki asking if Mizuki and Kenta are still with him and asked their status and brushed Nobuaki off when he asked her some questions. When Natsuko knocked the bathroom door after Teruaki told her multiple times to stop doing it as he panicked holding his phone, she climbed up to steal his phone telling Teruaki to never even try to betray her. Next morning, Nobuaki asked her if she could come with him to have a private talk and she complied. She showed surprise as to how Nobuaki knows Chiemi but said that knowing that fact can't make any understanding between the two of them. Natsuko gathers everybody at Bunko Park for the next order, where the class takes turns by seat order to break their fingers; the right fingers are worth +1 point each and left fingers -1 each, with the option to pass, and at the end of the game, anyone with a negative point total is punished. Natsuko intends to make things violent and kill Nobuaki with her strategy, but everyone seems to rebel by passing, including Nobuaki who was advised to pass. Then it is Teruaki's turn. After stalling the game by giving Nobuaki a haircut, Teruaki breaks his left hand to assign -5 points to Natsuko. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters